


underwater

by wonho_hoe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Im Changkyun | I.M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, changkyun lowkey hates himself at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonho_hoe/pseuds/wonho_hoe
Summary: Changkyun is a sad human with no color in his world and Hoseok is the color that Changkyun needs in his life.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first time writing here so i may need time to get used to it.Also,i have not written in years so i might be a bit rusty now.However,you are free to give tips and even constructive criticism.Just please do not be mean.I hope you enjoy my writing.  
> ps.English isnt my first language so i may make some spelling errors!!

Changkyun stood outside his college,sighing as he gripped his bag that slung over his shoulders tightly.He looked up at the bright blue sky before heading in.He went past the main gate,taking deep breaths every now and then.He soon arrived in the main hallway and quickly walked towards his locker,avoiding everyone else.He opened his locker and took his chemistry book out.He let out a small smile when he realized that no one had bothered him.He decided to head to the library since he still had 20 minutes before his class but was suddenly pushed into the lockers.He groaned,taking a glance at who pushed him.Goddamn,he spoke too soon.

"oh,look who it is guys!"a guy with brown locks covering most of his face laughed,almost mockingly.His too friends surrounding him."Its the dirty slut who begged for my cock in him haha do you want my cock in your dirty hole again?"

_not this shit_ _again_

"hey answer me you whore,"the man spoke,annoyance evident in his voice.When Changkyun didn't respond,the man huffed and roughly grabbed Changkyun by his hair.He pulled on them until Changkyun winced and looked at him."Oh look Daehyun hyung,the slut is crying,"another boy snickered."Grab him boys lets teach him a lesson,"Daehyun smirked.Soon Changkyuns hands were being held by the two boys as Daehyun prepared himself to kick Changkyun."I will make sure to make this as painful as possible,love."

Changkyuns eyes widened worriedly looked around.Everyone was busy in their own things.Of course,no one cares about him.Especially not after that incident. It all began when Changkyun had visited Daehyuns house for a party his so-called friends had forced him to go to.Somewhere in between Changkyun was offered a drink by Daehyun himself which he drank without thinking twice.The next thing he knew he passed out.When he finally woke up and came to his senses,he was in a bed with his ass hurting like hell along with a bad headache which was not going to go away for a day.Only then did he realize he had gotten not only drugged but also raped.The next day he arrived at school and videos of changkyun being raped were floating around.Everyone was whispering about him and it was driving him crazy.

'isn't he the boy who begged to get fucked? tch slut."

"why is that faggot even in this school?"

"Can't believe he begged to get fucked and here i thought he was innocent."

"i heard from a senior that that boy even fucked a teacher in his old school."

"How disgusting."

When he saw the video himself,he was horrified.He hated the way he was moaning every time Daehyun slammed into him and abused his hole repeatedly.He hated how much he was begging for Daehyun to fuck him hard.He hated it.He hated himself.

Changkyun was brought back to reality when he felt a kick to his stomach.He groaned loudly ,falling on his knees.Another kick came his way but was disrupted by the bell ringing."Tch you're lucky i have class right now,slut"Daehyun spoke,adjusting his denim jacket before walking away."ill play with you later."the last line was said and with that Changkyun was left on the cold hallway floor with a hurting heart.

\-----

Changkyun stepped in Shin Cafe,ordering a raspberry latte before sitting down on a random seat.He took out his phone,going through his twitter to find something interesting but everything was either too depressing or too...just not interesting.He wondered if he should go home after his latte or just go find a part time job to pay for his expenses. Until when will he leech off of his parents.Changkyun was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.He quickly looked up,seeing an insanely handsome man.He had soft eyes,pink smiling lips which made his eyes look as if they had hearts in them.He seemed pretty bulked up which made Changkyun almost drool.The man was absolutely beautiful.

"y-yes sir?"Changkyun stuttered,cursing at himself as the man lightly giggled.Changkyun felt his cheeks warm up as the man placed a drink on his table."your raspberry latte, _sir_ "he replied,winking as he placed a small sticky note at the side.Changkyun stared at it and looked up at the stranger as if waiting for an explanation but the man just smiled and walked away.

"Weird,"Changkyun muttered as he took a sip of his latte.It was beyond delicious.He couldn't help but drown it down his throat in seconds.He was about to leave when he looked at what the man had left.He sighed,grabbing the note before hastily opening it.The curiosity was killing him on the inside.

**meet me at the back after your latte,baby boy.**

**-H**

Changkyun blushed at the nickname and looked around for the man before heading to the back.When he reached to his destination,he saw the same man smiling to himself. "Ah you're here i half expected you to just leave"he spoke,making his way to Changkyun.He was now in a different attire. At first,he was wearing a button up shirt and an apron covering it but now he was wearing a red sweater with ripped jeans.Man,he was truly a sight to see and Changkyun couldn't help but just stare. His fingers grabbed Changkyuns chin softly and pulled it up so his eyes could meet Changkyuns."The names Hoseok,baby boy,whats yours?"the words rolled off Wonhos mouth so easily that it made Changkyun turn into a strawberry.Not only was this man handsome but a big flirt too.He froze for a second before composing himself again."C-changkyun..may i ask why you called me here?"and with that Wonho grinned,reaching out for Changkyuns hand which eyes widened at the sudden touch.

"i want to take you on a date"


	2. First date and Heart Flips

"Changkyun look! What a cute fish,"Hoseok giggled,pointing at the fish that swam up to the aquarium glass before joining the rest of its group.His eyes widened with joy as he bounces around like a little kid."It rubbed against the glass!! Ohmygod so cute."The man that was flirting with him a minute ago was now acting cute over a bunch of fish.Changkyun chuckled,looking at Hoseok who was playing with the fish.He honestly didn't know how he ended up here but he didn't seem to regret it either.After Hoseok had asked him out on a date,Changkyun was flabbergastedmand almost refused.But the look in the mans eyes made him sigh in defeat and comply to what the stranger said.

He decided to agree and the next thing he knew Hoseok grabbed his arm and led him to an Aquarium for who knows what reason.I mean,come on who brings their date to an Aquarium?

"Yeah so cute that i want to eat it,"Changkyun commented,licking his lips.Hoseok looked at him,horrified at what changkyun had said"Yah! No eating fishies allowed in this household,"Hoseok said."But what if i'm hungry-"He was cut off by Hoseok."You cant eat my precious babies,"hoseok whined,slightly pouting.Changkyun couldn't help but laugh a little.He genuinely felt happy for the first time in weeks.Hoseok smiled softly at Changkyun before walking close to him.He placed his palm on changkyuns cheek,rubbing softly with his thumb.

"you're adorable,baby boy,"hoseok whispered,dangerously close to changkyuns face.

He pulled away after few seconds,grabbing Changkyun hand."Come on! lets take a picture by the shark tank"he exclaimed,pulling changkyun behind him.Hoseok took out his phone and placed changkyun besides him,an arm over his shoulder.Changkyun held up a peace sign,smiling awkwardly as hoseok did the same.

**_click click_ **

"Wow you look so cute,baby boy,"Hoseok spoke,patting Changkyuns head who swatted the hand away."We just met and you're already calling me something like that"he muttered,avoiding Hoseoks gaze as he was embarrassed."ive been calling you that since our first interaction and only you have an issue with it"hoseok teased.Changkyuns head shot up and he lightly smacked Hoseok on his broad chest.

"Shut up"he said,folding his arms.Hoseok leaned closer to Changkyun,placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Changkyun was stunned by his actions and shooed Hoseoks hand again.This man was going to be the cause of his death if he comes any closer.

After their little date,Hoseok dropped Changkyun at his apartment."Thanks for today,Hoseok"Changkyun said,giving the man a small smile.Hoseok just nodded and watched Changkyun enter his apartment building,going after him few seconds later.

"Changkyunnie!!"he called,racing towards him."o-oh yes? Did you forget something?"changkyun looked at him,confused why he followed the boy in."i was wondering..would you like to go out next week?"hoseok nervously fiddled with his hands.

Changkyun blinked.He couldn't believe his ears.This handsome man who could get any lady or man was asking Changkyun out on a date next week? "i would love to,Hoseok,"he said which caused the man to smile widely,showing his bunny teeth."Perfect! and to avoid complications can i have your number?"hoseok asked.Changkyun nodded,handing his phone to the other boy who popped his number in quickly before leaving.Changkyun placed a hand on his chest,feeling his heart beat faster than ever."Goddamn it."

\---

Changkyun plopped on his couch,taking a deep breath."Ah how did i manage to catch his attention? not complaining tho,"he thought to himself,"but what if..hes just playing with me? why would such a hot and nice guy ask him out on a date without an ulterior motive?"

" **But Hoseok is not like that?"** one side of his mind spoke.

" **You met him few hours ago.How can you decide that easily? are you dumb?** " the other side spoke

He sighed in defeat.He sometimes hated his own mind for putting such thoughts in his brain but these were the precautions he had to take to ensure his safety.He can't let the man pull another Daehyun on him.Changkyun decided to text Hoseok,almost choking after seeing the contact name.

**Hoseokkie <33**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

Changkyun blushed,almost throwing his phone across the room.His heart was beating out of his chest and he didn't know why. Nonetheless,Changkyun started typing a message.

_hey its changkyun.whats your motive for asking me out?_

_hey its changkyun.what-_

changkyun sighed,erasing the whole message.He cant be this straight forward.He grabbed his phone again,typing another message

_hey,its changkyun.I was wondering why you asked me out?_

"Ah i cant do this!!"he exclaimed,finally throwing his phone somewhere on the ground.Changkyun decided to type a simple message and just go to sleep but when he picked his phone up,he realised his message had already been sent.

_changkyun: hey,its changkyun.I was wondering why you asked me out?_

_(delivered:1 minute ago)_

He turned red,cursing at himself for making such a stupid mistake."Great going,Changkyun,"he muttered,dragging his body to his bed.He'd just sleep this off and worry about it later.Hopefully,Hoseok wont think he was weird.By the time he fell asleep,his phone made a ding noise,indicating that a message has been sent.

_Hoseokkie <33:Because you're cute,baby boy._

_(Delivered:now)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I am back with another chapter.Hope you enjoy !!!


End file.
